A chemical composition analyzer is a device that analyzes a material to determine the composition of the material. One common type of chemical composition analyzer is a gas chromatograph, which comprises a chromatography tube and a chromatograph detector. The chromatography tube is a long, thin tube that is typically coiled within the gas chromatograph. An inert gas carries a sample of the material along the chromatography tube, where the sample breaks up into different molecules. The molecules have different molecular weights and pass through the chromatography tube at various rates, such that the lighter molecules exit the chromatography tube before the heavier molecules. As the molecules exit the chromatography tube, they are analyzed by the chromatograph detector to determine the abundance and molecular weight of each type of molecule. The chromatograph detector, known to one skilled in the art, is connected to a data output device, such as a monitor, printer or computer, that displays the results of the sample analysis. The results of the sample analysis are generally in the form of a chromatogram, which is a chart that has time on the X-axis, the abundance (typically measured in millivolts) on the Y-axis, and a variable-height line with one or more peaks graphed on the two axes. Scientists and engineers can determine the chemical composition of the sample based on the data in the chromatogram. Alternatively, the gas chromatograph can be configured to automatically determine the chemical composition of the sample based on the data in the chromatogram.
Oftentimes, chemical composition analyzers, such as a gas chromatograph, are used to determine the composition of corrosive substances. The corrosive substances are generally kept within the internal plumbing of the gas chromatograph, such as the chromatography tube, chromatograph detector, and various valves and tubes. However, the corrosive substance will occasionally leak from the internal plumbing and corrode the internal components of the gas chromatograph, such as the circuits and control mechanisms. Although it may take days or even weeks for the corrosive substance to permanently damage the internal components of the gas chromatograph, when a corrosive substance leak occurs, it is rarely detected before the internal components are damaged. Corrosive substance leaks are rarely detected before the internal components are damaged because the gas chromatograph is examined or serviced infrequently, such as when one of the internal components fails or requires maintenance. The infrequency of service is due to the complex nature of the gas chromatograph and the necessity of maintaining an air-tight housing for some gas chromatographs. If there were a device that detected the corrosive substance leak, particularly during operation of the gas chromatograph, then the leak could be repaired and the corrosive substance removed from the chemical composition analyzer such that failure of the internal components could be avoided. Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus for detecting a corrosive substance leak in a chemical composition analyzer, particularly while the chemical composition analyzer is fully operational.